An online marketplace, such as a classified advertisement or auction marketplace, allows consumers (e.g., individual users) and businesses to list items (e.g., products and services) for purchase. In some environments, the number of businesses placing items for purchase has increased disproportionately versus individual consumers. Furthermore, the businesses typically have resources to ensure that their listings are positioned at a top of a search result set (e.g., paying to be listed higher on the search result set). As a result, a balance between consumer and business listings may not be present in a result set based on a search of the online marketplace.
Additionally, some businesses and consumers tend to post a large number of listings or post listings in blocks. For example, if a consumer has items in ten different colors, the consumer may post ten different listings. These listings may also dominate the search result set and cause an imbalance of listings in the search result set. This may occur, for example, when listings are presented based primarily on the date of the posting of the listings.